magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Edge Issue 254
This magazine is dated June 2013 and priced at £5.00. Knowledge How can Nintendo turn Wii U around? - 4 pages (10-13) :Facing poor sales, flagging thirdparty support and few games on the way, only Nintendo can alter the fate of its struggling console. Videogaming's changing faces - 2 pages (14-15) :Activision and Nvidia show off photoreal tech demos that aim to do more than just wow. Pay-as-you-go Tetris - 2 pages (16-17) :Can EA Salt Lake successfully refashion Alexey Pajitnov's 29-year-old puzzle classic for the time-poor player? (Tetris Blitz) Gamed Center - 3 pages (18-20) :Those ridiculous hacked scores at the top of iOS leaderboards: who's responsible, and why? Soundbytes; Arcade Watch: SciShooter - 1 page (22) My favourite game: Thom Green - 2 pages (24-25) :The drummer of Mercury Prize-winning dub-folk quartet Alt-J on Pokemon obsession, tour bus golf and being terrible at Alex Kidd. This Month on Edge - 1 page (26) Dispatches Dialogue - 2 pages (29-30) Trigger Happy - Steven Poole - 1 page (32) :Apple rejects the notion that games are the place for comment, but it's built right into the medium. Level Head - Leigh Alexander - 1 page (34) :Scenes from an emotional GDC demonstrate why diversity and experience are key to this industry. You're Playing It Wrong - Brian Howe - 1 page (36) :A curious email chain emphasises the danger of writers reading too much into the wrong game. Hype Grand Theft Auto V (360,PS3) - 8 pages (42-49) Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 (360,PS3) - 6 pages (52-57) Transistor - 4 pages (58-61) Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (iOS,Mac,PC) - 4 pages (62-65) Super Time Force (360) - 2 pages (66-67) Diablo III (PS3,PS4) - 2 pages (68-69) Survarium (PC) - 2 pages (70-71) Round-Up - 2 pages (72-73) Features The real thing - 8 pages (74-81) :Oculus Rift is a bold bid to bring back VR. If it succeeds, gaming will never be the same again. Open World - 6 pages (82-87) :Charting the new wave of international games fostered by the democratisation of development Block Party - 6 pages (88-93) :Indies love them, an big studios host their own in a bid to kickstart fresh projects. How did game jams become such a valuable part of modern game making? Reviews Post Script Metro: Last Light - 1 page (99) : Interview: Andrew Prokhorov, creative director Defiance - 1 page (102) : Trion's lacklustre MMOG isn't just disappointing, it's damaging. Create People: Neil Druckman - 2 pages (118-119) :Meet Naughty Dog's Renaissance man Places: Fire Levels - 2 pages (120-121) :From hot stuff, to pure hell, we explore one of gaming's burning passions. Things: Claptrap - 2 pages (122-123) :The irritating yet endearing companion at the heart of Borderlands. Studio Profile: Klei Entertainment - 4 pages (124-127) :How a critical darling avoided buckling under commercial pressures and stayed true to its storytelling ideals The Making of... Cart Life - 4 pages (128-131) :How a monochrome, retro-fashioned game about street vendors came to win the Grand Prize at IGF 2013. The Art of... Zeno Clash - 4 pages (132-135) :Nothing is simple when you're making a surreal firstperson brawler. What Games Are - Tadhg Kelly - 1 page (136) :Why games are not a storytelling medium. In The Click Of It - Clint Hocking - 1 page (138) :Death be not proud. The Possibility Space - Randy Smith - 1 page (140) :Pictures of success. Word Play - James Leach - 1 page (140) :The art of communication. Other Credits Online Editor :Neil Long Senior Art Editor :Mark Wynne Games Editor : Nathan Brown News Editor : Michael Gapper Features Editor : Jason Killingsworth Writer : Ben Maxwell Production Editor :Matt Clapham Art Editor :Andrew Hind Deputy Art Editor :Phil Haycraft iPad Assistant :Helen Wilson Editorial Contributors :Leigh Alexander, Richard Cobbett, Nathan Ditum, Duncan Fyfe, Andrew Groen, Duncan Harris, Clint Hocking, Brian Howe, Tadhg Kelly, Brendan Keogh, James Leach, Craig Owens, Simon Parkin, Steven Poole, Chris Schilling, Randy Smith Art Contributors :Dave Coudery, Oli Mcdermid-Smith, Alvin Weetman External Links You might be able to buy this at Future Publishing's website or digitally at Zinio. It may only be available for a limited time. Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews Category:Contains Vita Reviews Category:Contains iOS Reviews